


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, chapters not connected in the slightest, perpetually unfinished, warnings posted before each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: A collection of little requests from my tumblr, @yalltookmyurlideas





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrulogical forehead kisses, submitted by @wynniwirt  
Warnings: Sympathetic Remus

Remus trudged down the stairs, half awake. He plopped himself unceremoniously at the kitchen table, sighing heavily. 

“Good morning, Remus.” Logan greeted, a smile in his voice. 

Remus only offered a grunt in response. 

Logan hummed in agreement, getting up to move toward the kitchen.

“As eloquent as ever, I see.” Logan chuckled. 

Logan finally stopped his path at the coffee pot, grabbing an Oscar The Grouch themed mug. He filled the mug halfway with coffee, and then the rest with Red Bull. Finally, he went back to the table where Remus was waiting, still resembling a corpse with his lack of activity. 

“Here’s your morning coffee, love.” Logan said, giving Remus a soft kiss on the forehead. 

Remus hummed happily. “Thank you Logie. Love you.” He mumbled. 

Logan sighed fondly. 

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan being soft, submitted by @stop-it-anxiety

Thomas had a show in a few weeks. It was important! It was exciting! And it was a musical! So of course, Roman had been practicing nonstop. He’d run through lines, practiced the blocking for his songs, and one time he even conjured up a replica of his costume. He liked to practice as if he performed! 

However, Roman can only do so much by himself. 

But that’s why he had Logan! 

In Roman’s eyes, Logan was The Best. Absolutely no one could best him. Logan would run lines with Roman, critique his musical numbers, and help him with the accuracy of his costumes. 

Logan was there to cheer him on, to provide tea for a sore throat, provide encouragement on an off day, and to catch him if he fell. Logan had always been there for Roman.   
~~~~~~  
Thomas had a conference in a few weeks. It was important! It was exciting! And it was for learning! Naturally, Logan took care of the preparations. He made Thomas’s schedule, booked the hotel room, studied up on all the speakers, and prepared the speech that Thomas would give! 

However, Logan can only do so much by himself. 

But that’s why he had Roman!

Roman was Logan’s rock. He’d listen to Logan run the speech, giving him tips for inflection and diction. He’d help Logan find outfits that looked professional, but not like “some boring old man!” 

Roman was there to cheer Logan on, to provide coffee for an overworked nerd, and to help him reevaluate when the schedule inevitably fell through.   
~~~~~~~  
Roman had Logan and Logan had Roman. One might describe them as social and professional opposites, but they were there for one another, out of, responsibility, respect, and most importantly, love.


End file.
